Kurama Hitokiri
Kurama Hitokiri (人斬り 九喇嘛 , Hitokiri Kurama ) is the Former 3rd seat of the 7th Division. Appearance Kurama is a very large bulky male, standing at just six feet seven inches. Over time he has marked himself with red symbols on his body, perhaps symbolizing his blood thirst and the amount of enemies he has slayed. He wears a pair of silver, intricately decorated gauntlets on his arms (in no way do these relate to his zanpaktou), and his sword is sheathed horizontally behind his waist. His hair, appears white and unkempt, showing his lack of care for how he appears, this can be saw at how equally his facial hair is uncared for. His attire is only a pair of loose white pants and boots, the boots though have a great deal of detail both having gold leafing that matches the sheath of his katana. He rarely wears the regular shinigami outfit and his shirt part is always ripped off and hanging at his waist. At certain times he may wear a large black hooded cloak to conceal himself. This cloak, is made out of easily destroyed spiritual fibers. Personality Kurama, while appearing as a very hostile and blood thirsty person he is quite calm and very relaxed. At certain times Kurama appears so calm it seems as though he is dead. In states like these it is hard to awake him. Though once battle starts his body tingles with the lust for blood. In battle, those that are weaker than him rarely requires the drawing of his blade, but those abroad his level attain his full attention. But beneath the brawn he is in fact a very calculative and understanding person. History Kurama was an elderly fellow who died later on while working in a chemical factory engineering new products. His body was never found, and later he was sent to Soul Society where he continued to learn. Kurama also worked on his physical prowess increasing his muscle size and speed. Before entering the Gotei as a "student" he had built up a vast amount of physical strength and speed able to clear certain strenuous tasks with ease and speed. Soon, he boasted a high level reiatsu and was sent on his first hollow hunting task which ended in failure. But soon after he was promoted to various seats amongst different divisions and finally became the 3rd seat after the retirement of the 3rd seat there. Most of his past, soul, life is unknown. What is known is that he once fought the seventh third seat and lost so many years ago. He was given a memento of that day and that is his gauntlets, compressed with reiatsu and the sand of Ven, Kurama never removes them. Powers & Abilities Great Strength: Kurama is built like a tank. His hulking muscles seemingly increase the gravity of his strikes and he can widthstand blows better than others. Zanjutsu Expert: Kurama's Zanjutsu skill is above average for a 3rd Seat, and is very well developed. Kurama shows to have keener sense of tactics and technique. Kurama seems to be able to contend with people a seat abroad his own when acting cautiously. He is also shown to very persceptive of my opponent's moves in combat. Hakuda Expert: Like his Zanjutsu, Kurama's skill is also above average for a third seat. Shunpo Expert: As an expert of the technique Kurama is considerably fast and are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master he can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title have been seen to be faster. but none the less his application of the technique is highly advanced. Zanpakutou Amaterasu ( 天照) In its sealed state Amatasu appears to be an average katana carried by most shinigami. The blade has no special ornate design, and appears quite small in the hands of Kurama. *Shikai: The release command is "Wail" (泣く, Naku) Kurama trades his weapon for a blue flame that surrounds his fists. These flames heat the gauntlets he always wears making.turning them into large scolding irons that can't be broken. The flames do not burn Kurama. Shikai Special Ability: With the release of shikai, Kurama is able to channel the flames into his fist for an explosive result upon contact with an enemy or object. The explosive punch is somwhat of a double edge sword however. With extended use, his slowly wear down and eventually starts receiving a portion of the damage himself. Yasaka Magatama '''(八坂ノ勾玉, Eight Slopes Curved Jewel) The Kurama creates a ring of Magatama and levitates it over their head. He then proceeds to throw the projectile with great force; the ring of Magatama before thrown are lit ablaze in a dark blue flame that furthers the cutting power and damage dealt. The Magatama appear as the halves of a yin and yang symbol. '''Kajōsatsu (過蒸殺, Extremely Steaming Murder) Kurama creates three blue flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around the Kurama and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it begins to absorb the liquid from the body, causing rapid dehydration. The attack not only assaults enemies bodies, it can also be used as a counter against water based attacks. *'Bankai': Amaterasu-ōmikami (大神, Sun Goddess) The gauntlets now form a massive two hand and a half nodachi with a 6 foot blade that roughly measures past Kurama’s massive stature. Though its size doesn't hinder Kurama; due to his skill with a katana and raw speed. Bankai Special Ability: The Kurama’s blade is lit by a blue flame that are unable to be put out. These flames act as a main attack and can fend off incoming punches. The blade alone can only act on Kurama's will. He can reshape them into virtually any weapon of desire, though the flames cannot shrink the size of the Nodachi. The user can only alter the size of the flames that envelop his blade, not the blade itself. 'Gōka Mekkyaku '( 豪火滅却, Great Fire Annihilation) Kurama channels his reiatsu through the blade and upon slashing at anything, Kurama is than able to create a massive wall of intense flames. These flames can cover an expansive range. Due to the sheer amount of fire that is produced on a single slash, the technique extremely difficult to contain, much less block. The height of the flames can be as large as 12 feet and the width is enough to hide the presence of the one behind or in front. The length of the attack is able to cover the air, or ground in 10 feet on either side from the point of slash making the walls 20 feet in length. Category:People Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:7th Division